


Поймай, если сможешь

by leoriel



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В воздухе не остается следов и свидетелей. Поймай, если сможешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймай, если сможешь

Полет опьяняет, поэтому Джессику она замечает не сразу. Просто вдруг, выйдя из полосы облаков, Кэрол цепляется взглядом за уродливую черную кляксу и опускается ниже, чтобы ее рассмотреть. Раньше это был небоскреб, один из самых высоких в Нью-Йорке, но верхние двадцать этажей срезало, вырвало с корнем, остались торчать куски перекрытий, железные балки. Уже не вспомнить, что произошло (террористы, скруллы, или, может, Ультрон), но Кэрол задается вопросом – почему здание не снесут, почему никого не беспокоит просевший фундамент, изогнутый каркас, ведь рано или поздно оно упадет?  
Джессика выделяется на темном фоне ярким пятном.  
Она сидит на металлической балке – на самом краю - и болтает ногами. Кэрол подкрадывается со спины и кладет руку ей на плечо.  
Вместо того чтобы повернуть голову, Джессика резко запрокидывает ее вверх.  
Вот-вот упадет. Кэрол не боится высоты – она видела Землю из космоса, - но сейчас захватывает дух.  
Джессика жестом приглашает присесть.  
Кэрол садится на балку верхом, но так и не решается спросить «Как ты?». На такой высоте кажется, что это нелепый вопрос.  
По ней не понять, готовится ли она прыгнуть, или ей просто нравится смотреть вниз.  
\- Мне нравится, - словно прочитав ее мысли, говорит Джессика, - твоя стрижка, - и складывает пальцы в замок у нее на затылке, ероша волосы.  
\- А форма?  
\- Когда она на тебе, то вполне ничего.  
\- Тебе больше нравился старый купальник? – спрашивает Кэрол.  
Маска Женщины-Паука устроена так, что ты обречен смотреть на ее рот. В сочетание с феромонами (Кэрол так и не решила, действуют они или нет), это сбивает с толку.  
Джессика шепчет ей на ухо:  
\- Думала, ты заметила.  
От ее волос пахнет горелыми листьями, над губой темная полоса (сажи?), Кэрол рукой ведет по плечу и находит опалины. Джессика недавно выбралась из огня, горящего здания или зашла туда, чтобы кого-то спасти.  
После пожара всегда хочется увидеть что-то живое и чистое. Снег, небо, траву, мокрый асфальт, Капитана Америка, детей, играющих в футбол. Доказать себе, что ты еще жив, мир не похож на огненный ад.  
Джессика пытается стереть сажу, но только размазывает.  
\- Ниже. Над верхней губой.  
Кэрол сама стирает чертову полосу указательным пальцем прежде, чем Джессика попробует дотянуться языком.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Джессика и улыбается, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
Шлемы и маски не должны прятать глаза. Иначе теряются ориентиры, мир вокруг расплывается белым пятном. Балка под ногами, должно быть, накалилась на солнце, даже сквозь костюм она чувствует жар.  
Джессика целует ее, притягивая к себе за затылок.   
Впрочем, Кэрол не против, просто отвыкла. Слишком много всего произошло – событий, пришельцев, мужчин, можно потерять счет.  
Джессика целуется так отчаянно, словно падает. Мир вокруг плывет, переворачивается с ног на голову.  
И секунду спустя до Кэрол доходит, что они действительно падают, не переставая целоваться, мертвым штопором летят вниз. Джессика все же свалилась и потянула ее за собой.  
Сложно объяснить, но почему-то это ужасно смешно. Напоминает тот трюк, что они, в обход всех правил, проделывали в авиационном училище: снижаешься над летным полем и за пару секунд до того, как полет превратится падение, выворачиваешь штурвал вверх.  
Кэрол крепче обнимает Джессику за плечи, разрывает поцелуй и проделывает крутой пируэт. Хотелось бы надеяться, что здесь достаточно высоко, чтобы никто не запостил видео на ютуб.  
\- Высший класс, Капитан Марвел! – сообщает Джессика и смеется.  
Сначала Кэрол списывает реакцию на адреналин, а потом до нее доходит – она отталкивает Джессику, но так, чтобы та успела поймать равновесие, повиснуть рядом в воздухе.  
\- Ты специально! – возмущается Кэрол. Потому что это дурость полная, им обеим уже не двенадцать.  
\- В этой униформе, у тебя слишком благообразный вид, - подначивает ее Джессика. – Великая сила, великое прочее там. Еще звезда на груди.  
\- А ты не меняешься, - вздыхает Кэрол.  
Наверное, звучит слишком резко, потому что Джессика поворачивается к ней спиной и уходит. Улетает.  
Потом разворачивается – так же стремительно, как они только что падали – и говорит:  
\- Поймай, если сможешь.

Окей. Это дурость, ребячество, но с таким энтузиазмом Кэрол давно ни за кем не гонялась.  
Что бы ни мнили о себе суперзлодеи, их действия и маршруты всегда ограниченны. Джессика петляет, выворачивает в переулки, несколько раз заводит в тупик. В воздухе не остается следов и свидетелей. Поймай, если сможешь.  
Азарт погони будоражит кровь. Кэрол не останавливается, даже когда путь пролегает по знакомым местам – здесь Новые Мстители разгромили распоясавшуюся уличную банду, здесь они сражались друг против друга во время Гражданской Войны, здесь шла линия обороны во время Вторжения, отсюда Осборн выстрелил в Джессику (Веранке, это была Веранке), здесь Кэрол дралась с Мунстоун, а здесь умерла, а здесь…  
Джессика и не думает сбавлять темп. Вначале Кэрол боялась, что Джессика начнет поддаваться, но опасение не оправдались. Ее не видно вообще.  
Кэрол ведет азарт, упрямство и смутное чувство направления. Интуиция – ты просто знаешь куда.  
Она находит Джессику за следующим поворотом, не успев до конца погасить скорость, и практически впечатывает в стену. Они стукаются лбами, со стены сыплется штукатурка.  
\- Ты, как Халк, - пытаясь отдышаться, говорит Джессика, – чуть не сломала мне ребра.  
\- Поймала, - с плохо скрываемым торжеством заключает Кэрол, от удара в ушах еще немного звенит.  
\- И что будешь делать?  
Вместо ответа Кэрол отводит в сторону волосы и стягивает с нее маску.  
Азарт погони вдруг сходит на нет. Так уже было, они целовались в переулке, как влюбленные подростки, но это плохо закончилось.  
Глаза Джессики смеются, в них по-прежнему читается вызов – ну, давай, что, слабо?  
Кэрол Дэнверс не стала бы супергероем, если б не умела принимать вызовы.  
Они снова целуются, теперь плавно и медленно. Никаких сломанных ребер, осыпавшейся штукатурки. Осторожное исследование завоеванных территорий. Принятие. Желание. Нежность.  
Иногда о том, как сильно скучал, сказать можно без слов.  
Джессика обхватывает ее ногами за бедра, ногтями царапает в спину.  
Нетерпеливо кусает за нижнюю губу и уворачивается от следующего поцелуя. Кэрол покрывает поцелуями ее шею, ключицы.  
Костюм облегает, словно вторая кожа, чувствуется каждый изгиб. Неудивительно, что в «Дейли Бьюгл» состояние сделали на ее фотографиях.  
Усилием воли Кэрол сдерживает желание оглянуться по сторонам. Где они находятся, она не имеет малейшего представления.  
С другой стороны если терять нечего, то можно и не останавливаться. Этому ее научили в армии.  
\- Мы на Адской Кухне, - говорит Джессика, но не пытается отстраниться. – Если ты так сильно скучала, мы можем…  
Кэрол не останавливается: только отрывается от земли.  
Мар-Велл учил, что для полета в первую очередь нужна концентрация. Джессика совершенно не помогает ей сконцентрироваться, мысли с «найти безопасное место» быстро перескакивают на «найти вертикальную поверхность». Где Дардевил или Паучок не сводят счеты со своими многочисленными врагами, где не дежурят репортеры в надежде заснять супергероев.  
Любую вертикальную поверхность.  
В принципе ради этого можно убить.

Остается поблагодарить бога, что это не вышка связи или там водонапорная башня. Обычная крыша.  
Горячая. Сложно сказать, что обжигает сильнее – дыхание Джессики или гладкая металлическая поверхность.  
Воздух из легких выбило при приземлении, только Кэрол никак не может вдохнуть. Забыла, как вообще это делается.  
Джессика потягивается, выгибая спину. Потом упирается руками и приподнимается на локтях, словно собираясь отжаться. Дыхание выравнивается, ничего больше не давит на ребра.  
Кэрол закидывает руку ей на шею.  
\- Не уйдешь.  
\- Я и не пыталась сбежать, - Джессика поводит плечами и кусает ее за указательный палец, нет, подцепляет зубами перчатку и тянет. – На тебе слишком много одежды.  
Левая перчатка легко соскальзывает с руки, золотистая пуговица с правой отлетает в сторону и с мелодичным звоном катится вниз.  
Джессика целует ее запястье, ладонь, кончики пальцев. После применения способностей их еще какое-то время мелко покалывает, сейчас к ним разом возвращается чувствительность. Кэрол пропускает темные волосы между пальцами, они падают Джессике на лицо, - и по привычке тянется к застежке на униформе. Самое лучшее, что есть в костюме Женщины-Паука (кроме собственно самого костюма) – его можно снять за пару секунд. Например, если истекаешь кровью, на хвосте агенты Щ.И.Т.а или ГИДРЫ, и срочно нужно стать кем-то еще.  
\- Рано, мой капитан, - качает головой Джессика и вдруг жестом фокусника достает откуда-то лезвие (тонкое, такое легко спрятать под одеждой) и подносит к горлу. – Хотя можно просто его срезать.  
Она уже однажды так делала: Кэрол была ранена, застежку переклинило от инопланетной слизи и спекшейся крови. Сейчас на ней нет крови – ни чужой, ни ее собственной.  
Это легко изменить, просто повернув голову. Джессика всегда держит оружие так, будто правда может ударить. Крепко. По-настоящему. Близко.  
Кэрол пристально на нее смотрит, а потом перехватывает руку, выбив лезвие, и опрокидывает на лопатки. Кэрол не знает (или не хочет знать), кто научил Джессику играть в эту игру: я стремительней, сильнее, опасней, ты полностью в моей власти, попробуй вывернуться, - но предпочитает играть в нее по своим правилам.  
Она целует Джессику в кончик носа и начинает щекотать. Та дергается, от неожиданности чуть не заезжает ей по носу локтем, а потом начинает хохотать. Мало кто знает, что Джессика боится щекотки.  
Легко пощекотать за ушами, еще раз ущипнуть за бока, пальцами провести по груди. Джессика уже не смеется, она шумно прерывисто дышит и накручивает на руку алый платок, повязанный у Кэрол вокруг бедер (как у нее вышло развязать совсем незаметно?).  
Джессика пока не разобралась с застежками на костюме Капитана Марвел, зато Кэрол помнит, что делать. Удачно вышло с перчатками – без них кончиками пальцев чувствуешь кожу. Кэрол стягивает ее униформу на живот, подцепляет ногтем лямки бюстгальтера (Джессика любит тонкое шелковое белье), тянет вниз и расстегивает.  
Джессика приподнимает бедра, сбрасывает костюм, как старую кожу. Остается полностью обнаженной.  
Кэрол поглаживает ее по спине, опускает руки на поясницу. Настолько сосредотачивается на ощущениях, что пропускает момент, когда Джессика пользуется ее же трюком – перекатывается по крыше, опрокидывает ее на спину.  
\- Не шевелись, - просит Джессика, отсюда открывается замечательный вид, только после прикосновений мало просто смотреть. – Я хочу понять, как это расстегивается!  
Кэрол собирается ответить, но Джессика зажимает ей рот и начинает поиски. Сначала стягивает с нее сапоги, расстегивает пуговицы у горла.  
Не действуй Джессика с увлеченностью профессионала (Кэрол не уверенна, раздевают ее или все же обыскивают), можно было бы заподозрить, что она давно догадалась.  
Прикосновения легкие, едва ощутимые. Только распаляют.  
С губ срывается стон. Джессика ищет там, где совершенно точно ничего не расстегивается, но Кэрол бы многое отдала, чтобы было наоборот.  
Джессика отстраняется, в задумчивости кривит губы. И наконец избавляет ее от одежды: униформа, белье ложатся рядом с красным платком.  
Больше никаких церемоний: Джессика сжимает пальцы у нее на груди и целует в живот. Время вдруг ускоряется, как диджей на вечеринке решивший после третьего медляка наконец врубить диско. Или не диско – латину, африканские барабаны, что-то примитивное, резкое и ритмичное.  
Джессика носом задевает промежность, на пробу ведет языком, уже больше не дразнит, а обозначает намерение. Кэрол нетерпеливо двигает бедрами. Глаза Джессики смотрят насмешливо, когда она на мгновение поднимает голову. Или скорее победно.  
Догнал, поймал, получил.  
Ритм барабанов ускоряется, достигает пика.  
Кэрол смотрит вверх и видит небо.  
Тело выгибается в последний раз, она притягивает Джессику к себе и целует в лоб, гладит по волосам. Накатывает сладостная беспомощность, не хочется ничего не делать, кроме как лежать. Это можно было сравнить с тем, как ты впервые отрываешься от земли – в первый раз за штурвалом самолета, второй реактивного истребителя, потом тебе не нужен ни тот, ни другой, но Кэрол не хочет сравнивать. Ей просто хорошо.  
И хочется, чтобы Джессике тоже было хорошо.  
У них давно ничего не было. Поэтому, пожалуй, хорошо не достаточно. Потрясающе.  
\- Я могу и сама, - говорит Джессика. – В смысле Господь не зря подарил мне две руки.  
У Джессики необъяснимая склонность не то, что забывать о собственном удовольствии, но не ставить его главной целью. Или в глубине души она списывает чужое желание на действие феромонов и боится, что без них дурман развеется.  
Кэрол не знает, как именно ей объяснить, не скажешь же так просто на одном дыхании «хей, от твоих волос все еще пахнет гарью, ты потрясающая, это было потрясающе, так же потрясающее, как раньше, только еще лучше».  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает Джессика. – У тебя такой вид, как будто ты разглядела в небе Тора, но не знаешь, стоит ли об этом сейчас говорить.  
Кэрол правда видела в небе темную точку минут пять назад, но решила, что это самолет. Или квинджет. Авианосец Щ.И.Т.а. Что-то очень и очень высоко.  
\- Я не думаю, что это был Тор, - хитро улыбается Кэрол, - но мне определенно есть, что тебе показать.  
А показывать лучше всего на практике.

Они решают никак не связывать произошедшее с тем, что двадцать минут спустя Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс приглашают их опять вступить в Мстители.  
Совпадение, правда?


End file.
